Summer Breeze
by theapplegirl
Summary: Apa menariknya menyukai sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sudah pasaran? Selera masyarakat, Kyuhyun selalu menganggap remeh orang yang mengikuti mainstream. Ia sendiri selalu merasa bangga akan seleranya, yang selalu berkelas dan mendahului tren pasaran. Misalnya wine. Yang selalu menggemari hal unik dan tiada duanya. Misalnya Yesung. YeWon/Wonsung, KyuSung


**Summer Breeze**

**Kyuhyun, Yesung | YeWon/Wonsung, KyuSung | Angst | T**

Kata orang, hembusan _summer breeze_ adalah hal terbaik yang diberikan alam di musim panas. Udara sejuk yang menari di celah-celah rapatnya partikel panas cahaya matahari yang mencengkeram bumi, seolah memberikan harapan, bahwa musim panas tidak bakal seburuk itu. Tidak mungkin panas yang menyakitkan ini tidak memiliki penawar alaminya sendiri.

Bahwa tidak semua hal yang terlihat adalah kenyataannya.

Cho Kyuhyun melangkah dengan langkah-langkah berat ke arah _playground_ apartemen mewah yang ditinggalinya bersama anggota-anggota Super Junior yang lain. Meskipun udara sore musim panas di Seoul cukup menyengat, pria muda berambut cokelat muda itu tetap memakai kardigan berwarna hijau terang melapisi kaus tipis abu-abunya. Alasannya, yang coba dijelaskannya pada semua orang yang pernah bertanya, adalah karena ia ingin tampil beda dibanding orang lain.

Orang-orang lain yang mengenakan singlet, _wifebeater_, atau _muscle tee_ untuk melawan pengumpulan keringat.

Orang _lain_ yang memilih musim panas untuk memamerkan tubuh indah hasil _work out_ mereka.

Kyuhyun, dengan sepenuh hati menyadari tubuhnya membutuhkan sedikit dosis terapi fisik di _gym_. Dadanya yang bidang terlihat gempal dengan apa yang ia duga sebagai lemak, dan lengan atasnya bergoyang-goyang dengan berlebihan bila ia bandingkan dengan lengan Eunhyuk atau Donghae.

Bukan berarti ia berusaha menyembunyikan itu semua dibalik kardigannya.

Lelaki muda itu mendekati sebuah ayunan yang agak jauh dari kerumunan ibu-ibu muda dan anak-anak mereka yang bermain di cuaca cerah, yang, Kyuhyun tahu, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terlihat ingin tahu atau penasaran dengan keberadaannya di situ. Status sosial menuntut orang untuk memiliki pembawaan dan sikap sendiri-sendiri.

Orang-orang ini cukup kaya untuk tidak mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri ketika melihat selebritis di lingkungan mereka. Selebriti yang sedang sendirian selalu mengundang pandangan ingin tahu, bahkan serbuan. Kyuhyun bersyukur wanita-wanita yang berdiri beberapa puluh meter jauhnya darinya itu hanya meliriknya sedikit-sedikit. Kemudian ketika mereka pikir Kyuhyun tidak melihat, mereka akan saling berbisik.

Rambut ikal cokelat Kyuhyun dihembus _summer breeze_, beberapa helainya mulai jatuh menutupi mata. Secara naluriah pria muda itu mengeratkan kardigan hijaunya ke dadanya. Diam-diam ia menyesalkan kardigan itu tidak bisa menutupi bulu kuduknya yang meremang.

Tapi konyol sekali kan memakai syal saat sore musim panas begini?

Ia memilih sebuah ayunan berwarna biru muda. Ayunan favoritnya. Satu-satunya ayunan berwarna biru di jajaran itu. Yang lain semuanya berwarna kelewat cerah. Merah hati, kuning terang, hijau tua.

Mungkin memang warna ayunan lain tidak penting. Kyuhyun suka warna biru, maka warna itu lah yang menarik alam bawah sadarnya. Membuatnya mendudukkan diri dengan mantap di papan kayu tempat duduknya dan berpegangan santai di rantai besi berlapis cat akrilik biru yang menjadi pegangan wahana kecil itu.

Ibu-ibu muda segera menolehkan kepala mereka dengan anggun ketika pria muda berbadan cukup tinggi itu menyamankan diri di atas ayunan birunya. Wajah-wajah mereka, Kyuhyun menyadari, serupa. Setipe, atau apa lah.

Semuanya hasil cetakan dokter bedah plastik di Gangnam. Dagu yang sama runcing, wajah yang sama oval, mata besar berkelopak ganda, hidung yang mungil. Standar _kecantikan_ yang sama. Generik.

Wanita-wanita itu belum tenggelam terlalu dalam, untungnya. Mereka belum termasuk kategori _plastic monster_, tapi, yah hampir. Lihat saja betapa tidak miripnya anak-anak mereka dengan ibunya.

Kyuhyun menahan senyum gelinya. Bisa-bisa mereka salah paham melihatnya tersenyum nanti. Semua lelaki yang dikenalnya bilang senyumnya senyum sinis, tapi semua wanita selalu menemukan cara lain untuk menafsirkan senyum tipisnya.

Wanita memang hanya memikirkan apa yang mereka ingin pikirkan, Kyuhyun membatin sambil menghela ayunannya dengan kedua ujung sepatunya. Ayunan itu mulai bergerak pelan, Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit dan menjejak tanah untuk mendorongnya lebih jauh selama beberapa saat sebelum gerakannya mulai teratur. Walaupun harus menekuk kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan agak kikuk, rasanya tetap nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Walaupun ada angin _sejuk_ itu yang sesekali membentur pipinya.

Kyuhyun pikir, pria jauh lebih mudah dimengerti daripada wanita. Dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada teori Mars-Venus itu, ia juga tidak percaya pada astrologi karena dalam kitab sucinya tidak ada penjelasan mengenai pergerakan planet yang mempengaruhi watak dan kepribadian manusia. Memang wanita dan pria diciptakan Tuhan secara berbeda untuk keperluan reproduksi, kan? Kenapa benda-benda langit dibawa-bawa?

Pria itu tegas. Ya atau tidak. Negatif atau positif. Agresif atau pasif. Hitam putih. Tidak membingungkan seperti wanita yang entah kenapa suka menenggelamkan diri dalam konspirasi hati. Suka menebak-nebak sesuatu yang tidak pasti, sesuatu seperti perasaan pria.

Heh, itu konyol, Kyuhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seharusnya ia membawa kaca. Bukan untuk mengecek penampilan, bukan. Ia tahu dirinya selalu terlihat sempurna. Walaupun dengan gumpalan lemak yang mulai dapat dilihat dibalik setiap pakaiannya.

Kalau saja ada kaca yang bisa membuat pikirannya sadar dan mulai melihat sendiri keadaan dirinya yang_ sebenarnya_ sebelum menertawakan orang lain!

Ayunan birunya terus bergerak. Ke atas, ke bawah, lalu setiap beberapa saat Kyuhyun akan menjejakkan kaki lagi, secara naluriah, untuk membawanya semakin tinggi.

Dia memejamkan mata. Memutuskan untuk menantang hembusan _summer breeze_ yang membuat pipinya mendingin sementara tubuhnya mulai berkeringat di balik kardigan.

Ia tahu mungkin sekarang ibu-ibu muda tengah memandanginya terang-terangan dengan ingin tahu. Diam-diam ia penasaran dengan hasil foto kamera _handphone_ ibu-ibu muda itu yang mengambil gambar dirinya yang sedang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kalau kameranya cukup canggih dan ada _automatic focus_-nya, mungkin bisa cukup bagus. Mungkin rambut cokelatnya berkibar tertiup angin. Mungkin ekspresi mata terpejamnya bisa cukup menawan.

Mungkin tergantung kemampuan si pemotret untuk mengambil foto.

Kyuhyun ragu kalau salah satu dari sekian ibu muda itu ada yang bisa memotret secara profesional. Tidak, sebenarnya ia takut kalau ada yang bisa mengabadikan apa yang tersirat dalam pikirannya di balik matanya yang terpejam.

Fotografer profesional saja yang bisa begitu, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kata Sungmin tadi kau menikmati sore sambil main ayunan, Kyu?" Yesung, masih dengan seragam kerja birunya, duduk di sofa, agak jauh di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah memelototi drama _sageuk_. Sepertinya ia langsung menuju apartemen SJ dari tempat kerjanya, alih-alih ke rumah seperti biasanya. "Aku tak tahu kau bisa punya sisi kekanakan juga."

Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkan _hyung_-nya itu. Toh, Yesung sudah biasa didiamkan oleh member-member lain ketika dia mengoceh, dan dia jarang marah karena itu.

Adegan _sageuk_-nya sedang seru, seorang ahli pedang yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah tahu bahwa mantan kekasihnya, yang telah menyeberang ke aliran hitam, menyembunyikan anak kandungnya darinya. Saat ini sang wanita ahli pedang aliran hitam sedang sekarat dalam pelukan sang mantan kekasih dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang menjadi rahasia kelam yang disimpannya sendiri selama tujuh belas tahun.

"Itu kan _Warrior Baek Dongsu_, _re-run_ atau kau menonton DVD-nya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Sepertinya memang Yesung sengaja bersuara saja. Tidak terlalu membutuhkan jawaban. Toh, _lead vocalist_ itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa diganggu saat sedang menonton _sageuk_, sama seperti ketika sedang main _game_.

"Lucu juga mengingat lagu OST-ku hanya main dua kali di seluruh episode _sageuk_ itu," Yesung menambahkan, seperti sambil lalu, sebelum bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu di kulkas.

Yesung kembali, duduk di posisinya semula sambil menggenggam sekaleng diet Coke.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dari sudut mata. Kalau ada kemampuannya yang tidak banyak diketahui fans, inilah dia. Observasi kilat selama sepersekian detik, dia jauh lebih lihai dibanding semua pria yang dikenalnya dalam hal ini. Kadang ia merasa seperti wanita yang punya _peripheral vision_.

Bodoh, rutuknya dalam hati. Diet Coke itu tidak akan memberi perbedaan berarti untuk tubuh sekurus itu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir. Menahan rasa yang tidak senikmat Coke biasa untuk mencegahmu jadi gemuk, ketika kau sangat jauh dari kata gemuk. Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengikuti logika itu.

"Itu kejam sekali, kan? Wanita itu... dia tidak pernah bilang kalau mereka punya anak bersama. Keterlaluan," Yesung mengomentari apa yang tersaji di layar dengan nada sebal.

Suara Yesung, bagi sebagian orang, memang mengganggu. Apalagi dalam situasi syahdu seperti ini.

"Pria itu berhak marah. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku takkan sanggup terus memangkunya seperti itu. Aku akan jadi terlalu marah berada di dekatnya, walaupun wanita itu sekarat."

Tanpa suara, Kyuhyun memencet tombol _Pause_ pada _remote control_ DVD di tangannya.

"Kau berkaca saja dulu, Hyung," ucapnya singkat kemudian langsung memencet tombol _Play_ tanpa menanti reaksi Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu..." ucapan Yesung terpotong di tengah jalan.

Sepertinya pria yang lebih tua di ruangan itu sedang menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku dan wanita itu tidak bisa dibandingkan," Yesung berkata, dengan suara satu oktaf lebih rendah dari biasanya. Membuatnya terdengar sangat... _jantan_. Sekaligus rapuh.

Tentu, Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab, namun benaknya terus menganalisa suara _hyung_-nya itu.

Siapa yang menyangka, pemilik suara sejantan itu akan terlihat sangat cantik dan lembut, mirip wanita. Sosok yang sangat rapuh.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Kukira kita sudah selesai, Kyu-ah," Yesung berkata lagi. Ada sedikit nada menyalahkan di dalam suaranya. "Aku dan Siwon sudah minta maaf, kan? Jangan kau ungkit lagi masalah itu. Jangan bersikap seolah aku orang paling brengsek sedunia hanya karena aku tidak selalu menganggapmu se_penting_ itu."

Wanita ahli pedang aliran hitam akhirnya meninggal. Sang pria, yang merupakan mantan ahli pedang nomor satu di Joseon menangis melolong karena sedihnya.

"Tak bisakah kau diam dulu, Hyung? Aku sedang serius menonton," Kyuhyun mendesis dengan suara yang ia harap terdengar sesebal mungkin.

Yesung menurut dan diam.

Kyuhyun membenci kediaman Yesung. Ia benci Yesung yang selalu menuruti _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ yang berkata dengan nada kasar padanya. Ia tahu Yesung benci konfrontasi tapi, sekali ini, sejujurnya ia ingin, atau berharap, lebih tepatnya, Yesung untuk membela diri. Atau menyerangnya lebih jauh dengan argumen, daripada membiarkan percakapan ini beku.

Salah, kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan apa yang aku _ingin_ dengar kau katakan.

Bukan diammu yang bodoh. Atau alasanmu yang absurd.

Kedua lelaki itu diam tanpa suara di atas sofa. Kyuhyun mengutuk Yesung dalam hati, karena momen menonton _sageuk_-nya sore ini rusak dan tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Dia mengutuk ekspresi antusias Yesung yang menikmati setiap detik adegan drama kolosal yang ia nyanyikan sendiri _original soundtrack_-nya.

Seperti dialog singkat mereka barusan tidak memberi efek apa-apa padanya. Pria itu bahkan sudah mendapatkan keripik kentang Kyuhyun yang tadinya teronggok begitu saja di atas meja.

Meskipun memangku kemasan keripik kentang, Kyuhyun tahu Yesung tidak akan memakan lebih dari lima keping, karena dietnya. Pria itu memakan satu keping keripik setiap lima menit, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan seolah dia akan disuruh menggambarkan cita rasanya dalam sebuah karya tulis lima ribu kata setelah ini.

Yesung bodoh, diet bodoh, fans bodoh, Siwon bodoh!

Yesung menyadari pandangan menusuk Kyuhyun ke arahnya, dan Kyuhyun tidak cukup cepat berpaling karena masih sibuk memikirkan ratusan kosa kata bermakna degeneratif untuk Siwon.

"Aku serius, Kyu, kau masih marah?" Yesung berkata lembut, meletakkan kaleng keripik kentang kembali ke atas meja. Diam-diam pria itu juga meraih _remote control_ DVD dan mematikannya. Episode yang mereka tonton toh sudah hampir berakhir.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk marah, kan," Kyuhyun menyahut singkat.

"Tapi tadi kau menyindirku. Seperti sudah kubilang padamu tadi malam, aku tidak bermaksud membiarkanmu tidak tahu soal ini..."

"Aku pikir Hyung merasa aku ini sahabatmu," potong Kyuhyun, tidak sepenuhnya jujur. "Aku pikir kau selalu bercerita kepadaku seperti aku menceritakan semua kepadamu."

Sesuatu dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa. Sesuatu itu liar, kejam, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Yah, kau sibuk, dengan latihan dan pentas musikal, Radio Star, kau bahkan jarang tidur," Yesung mengungkapkan dengan nada cemas, mencoba meraih tangan dingin Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak bisa ikut kami _hang out_ lagi, padahal ketika itu lah kami memberi tahu member-member lain. Kau spesial untukku, Kyu, kau tahu itu. Aku ingin memberi tahumu dengan cara yang spesial juga."

"Kalau begitu untung sekali tadi malam aku melihat kalian berhubungan seks, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu pusing mencari waktu untuk memberi tahuku."

Dengan segera Kyuhyun tahu dia telah melampaui batas.

Wajah Yesung yang tadinya prihatin dan penuh penyesalan, seketika mendingin. Kedua mata sipitnya membelalak, pipi yang dulu pernah padat berisi itu merah padam. Bahkan kedua bibir merahnya pun gemetar.

"Itu tidak lucu. Itu memalukan. Lancang sekali kau berkata begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

Yesung segera bangkit, menghentakkan kaki sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Maaf," Kyuhyun berkata cepat. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku... seharusnya aku tidak melawanmu seperti itu."

Pria yang lebih muda itu segera bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lebar-lebar untuk mengejar langkah Yesung.

Dia mendekap tubuh kecil berbalut seragam pekerja _subway_ itu dari belakang. Kedua telapak tangannya berakhir di pinggang sang _hyung_. Diam-diam dihirupnya aroma vanilla samar yang menguar dari belakang telinga pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Langkah Yesung terhenti.

Kyuhyun tahu, untuk saat ini saja, dia, dan rahasianya, masih aman.

"Kau masih Yesung _hyung_-ku, kan? Meskipun kau bersamanya?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu. Kau masih dongsaeng kesayanganku yang nomor dua..." Yesung membalikkan badan, dan mengalungkan satu tangannya di leher bagian kanan Kyuhyun, dan tangan lain melingkari pundak kirinya. "Donghae masih nomor satu, hehe."

"Aish, kau ini. Berhenti melabeliku! Tak bisakah aku menjadi nomor satu?" Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum.

Bibirnya tenggelam dalam rambut Yesung, dan Kyuhyun cukup mengenalnya untuk dapat memastikan hyung-nya itu tidak akan menyadari nada getir dalam suaranya.

Tidak masalah, saat ini hanya kelembutan itu saja yang ia rasakan, kulit bibir dan sekitar mulutnya sepenuhnya terjaga, mengaktifkan indera peraba ketika tersentuh rambut lembut yang berkilau itu. Ia memejamkan mata saat kedua lubang hidungnya mengenali aroma sampo apel hijau yang familiar. Begini saja sudah indah sekali.

"Kau tak akan bisa lebih imut dan menggemaskan daripada Donghae," Yesung menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Dia _dongsaeng_ nomor berapa dong?" Kyuhyun begitu saja bertanya. "Hm?" Yesung menarik kepalanya menjauh. Kemudian berpikir.

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati karena lidahnya bertanya tanpa sempat memikirkan akan hilangnya aroma apel hijau dari indera penciumannya.

"Siwon... bukan _dongsaeng_? Eh, mungkin?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti anak anjing tersesat yang tanpa ragu mengikuti majikan baru yang menjanjikan tulang yang lezat.

"Mungkin sama seperti Leeteuk _hyung_ memandang Kangin," Yesung berkata lagi setelah Kyuhyun meletakkan bokongnya di sofa. "Semacam pelindung, _guardian_... itu bahasa Inggrisnya, kan?"

"Eh... ya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sejak dulu aku menganggap Siwon sebagai kekasihku. Tidak pernah _dongsaeng_. Walaupun kami baru saja berpacaran, tapi aku sudah sejak dulu punya perasaan lebih terhadapnya," Yesung berkata. "Aku merasa... aman..."

Sampai di situ saja lah Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya mendengarkan perkataan yang merajam, walaupun tentu saja Yesung tidak pernah menyadari racun dalam setiap kalimatnya bagi Kyuhyun.

Pola rajutan di bantal sofa itu jauh lebih menarik diamati. Sekarang pola-pola seperti ini sedang tren kan? Apa ya namanya, Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat dalam hati. Tribal? Ya, itu dia. Dulu motif ini hanya jadi dekorasi rumah, sekarang orang memakainya di pakaian. Jaket tribal, tas tribal, sweater tribal... bahkan _boot_ bulu tribal. Semua orang seperti mengikuti satu _mainstream_ mode yang sama.

Apa menariknya menyukai sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sudah pasaran? Selera masyarakat, Kyuhyun selalu menganggap remeh orang yang mengikuti _mainstream_. Ia sendiri selalu merasa bangga akan seleranya, yang selalu berkelas dan mendahului tren pasaran. Misalnya _wine_.

Yang selalu menggemari hal unik dan tiada duanya.

Misalnya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapati Yesung memandanginya dengan senyum penuh pengertian.

"Maaf aku jadi mengoceh. Pasti menyebalkan," Yesung beralih memandangi bantal sofa yang dipangku Kyuhyun. "Bahkan pola bantal sofa saja pasti lebih menarik."

"Eh, bukan begitu _Hyung_..." kata Kyuhyun salah tingkah. "Hanya saja, aku ini memang bukan orang yang romantis. Cerita-cerita semacam itu hanya akan membuatku pusing," ia memuji diri sendiri atas alasan brilian yang baru saja dikarangnya.

"Dasar kau _evil_ tak punya hati," Yesung memukul bahunya pelan. Sepertinya pria itu sudah begitu memaklumi semua kebiasaan Kyuhyun. "Omong-omong, aku kan juga bukan _hyung_ favoritmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa dengan begitu saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yesung dengan cara yang berbeda daripada ia menghormati dan meneladani Leeteuk, kan?

"Leeteuk _hyung_ takkan bisa kau kalahkan, _Hyung_. Dalam hal apa pun."

Yesung tertawa renyah.

"Ya deh, aku mengakui itu. Tanpa dia kita bahkan tidak bisa membuat satu pun album SJ," ia mengangguk. "Lalu seperti apa aku di matamu? Aku penasaran sekali seperti apa penilaianmu terhadapku sampai kau sangat marah ketika kau tidak tahu rahasiaku," tiba-tiba suara Yesung terdengar menuntut.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggigit bibir.

"Kau seperti ayunan berwarna biru," jawabnya lancar beberapa detik kemudian. "Hey, _hyung_, ayo kita ke _bojangmacha_ dekat sini, aku ingin makan _tteokpokki_."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa? Ayunan apa?" tuntut Yesung saat Kyuhyun berdiri dan meraih kardigannya, bersiap menuju pintu.

"Ayunan itu membuatku pusing, karena syaraf keseimbanganku kurang baik sejak kecelakaan itu. Juga membuatku kikuk karena aku harus selalu menekuk kakiku yang kepanjangan."

Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju pintu. Tanpa diduga ia menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Heh, maksudmu aku membuatmu pusing dan kikuk? Dasar _maknae_ tak tahu diri!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung pulang dari _bojangmacha_ langsung menuju rumahnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang agak mabuk karena _soju _berjalan sendiri pulang ke apartemen SJ. Toh Kyuhyun sudah biasa begitu.

Member termuda SJ itu kembali duduk di atas ayunan favoritnya di _playground , _yang berwarna biru. Ayunan itu bergerak sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun hanya setengah hati mendorongnya dengan jejakan tanpa tenaga dari kakinya sesekali. Tubuhnya berkeringat karena panas alkohol dan musim panas, tapi _summer breeze_ membuat kepalanya tetap dingin.

Dirapatkannya kardigan hijaunya.

Kyuhyun sungguh benci _summer breeze_, karena selalu membuatnya kedinginan di tengah hawa panas, seperti anomali, hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa mabuk sepenuhnya meski telah minum enam botol bir murahan dan dua botol soju.

Tapi _summer breeze_, bir, dan tempat ini merupakan paduan yang sempurna, tanpa Kyuhyun tahu alasannya.

Botol-botol bir kosong bergelimpangan di sekeliling kakinya.

Saat ini, tidak ada tempat yang bisa Kyuhyun bayangkan lebih nyaman daripada ayunannya yang berwarna biru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

a/n: Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fic bahasa Indonesia secara langsung (bukan nerjemah). Kuharap YeWon community di FFN menyukainya seperti aku bahagia menulisnya :)


End file.
